New story?
by Nomaster12
Summary: So...should I?


I have a question so should i make another story adn add my Ocs? Im not sure i was thinking about it but i want your opinion These are their descriptions

Britney:Shy...VERY shy. Has blonde hair. Has bangs that cover her left eye. Blue eyes but they change depending on her mood.  
Red for when she is semi-mad and Green for when she is really peed off(lol peed XD).Has the standard ppg powers. Weapon is a bow and arrowShe is extremly flexible. Cares about her sisters. Will always walk from a fight unless her family is in danger. Favorite color is Black Hates dresses but loves to buy them for other people. Innocent like Bubbles. Not a tomboy but not girly either.  
Is insecure about her body.

Bronz:Britney's counterpart. Has blonde hair that falls past his shoulders. His eyes do the same thing as britney's. Hes shy too but he'll talk when he needs to. He always wears a hoodie to cover his face because he thinks people will judge him for looking like a girl.  
He only takes it off for his brother Blitz,who is soon to be mentioned. Favorite color is Black. He is sorta girly like Boomer...i think. He tends to lose control of his powers when hes mad

Bethany:Goes by the name Bethy or beth. She has blue hair...yes blue hair ...and bangs that cover both her eyes. She is shy like britney but talks more than her. Shes more mature then you would think. When she chooses to shes not afraid to speak her mind. She has yellow eyes that glow when shes color is yellow or blue. Shes more on the girly side. Shes overprotective of Britney and will beat you to an inch of your life if you touch her.  
She blushes easily around is horn...its much more powerful than you think.

Blitz:Bethany's counterpart. Blue hair thats up to his ears. He is over protective of Bronz. Hes the only non shy one. His favorite color is Yellow or blue,much like Beth he too has yellow eyes. He loves to impersonate people which gets annoying at times but people still love him.  
He has to look out for bronz 24/7 because he is easily tricked and could get hurt. All in all he is a perfect brother. He doesnt realize it but he flirts alot with gets annoyed easily

I have more buuuuuut im not gonna put them here yet. So tell me what you think ^^ Any story ideas?

HONEST OPINION PLEASE :D

Update whooo!Lets continues shall we?

Betty:Has raven black hair that is usually in a pony eyes. She is really tough and looks out for all her sisters. She is more of a tomboy but has a girly side. She is very stubborn and always wants to win everything. Especially if it means putting her counterpart Brad to shame. She absolutely HATES losing. Favorite color is grey,black or is a lasso. She is the most powerful of the group.

Brad: Raven black hair thats spiked at the top. Brown a huge pervert but can be sweet when he wants to shows his affection for his brothers bye beating them up whenever he gets the chance. Especially Bronz which leads to him being zapped by Blitz. He taunts Betty by saying shes weak which,again,leads to him being zapped. It doesnt look like it at first but he is really a sensitive guy deep,deep,deep color is green or orange

Bliss:Scarlet red hair. Red eyes. She is the more perverted girl of the is also the leader of the group. She is a tomboy too. Well, she claims she is even if she wears skirts alot. She loves to be right about everything even though she usually is. She rather be outside fighting then inside doing nothing. She actually likes school and is hoping to be a teacher one day. Favorite color is red. Weapon is a baseball bat.

Blast:A little darker shade of red hair than Bliss has. He is sorta a pervert but not loves to play pranks and make people smile. He obviously like explosions due to his name. He has red eyes. His favorite color is red except when its blood. He absolutely hates blood. He does act kiddish sometimes but he is actually  
mature. He is the leader of the group nd tells them what to do. That leads to Brad not listening and everything goes wrong.

Soooo yeah thats all of them. Now if anyone has any story ideas i would be happy to consider them? :D


End file.
